Smile
by Jesusseeker1
Summary: This has absolutely nothing to do with MFB, but it's here for a reason. You'll fine out why inside.


Hey everybody! This is a project I've been working on that's for all of you. On this website, I've written my heart out. But what a lot of you don't know is that I've been sick for a long time and still am. What all of you don't know is that I'm sicker than I ever said. I will not say how or with what, just know I kept quiet because I never wanted anyone to worry. But this isn't about me. It's about all of you. This is a gratitude with attitude and a pinch of insanity for everyone, a salute for the FF authors, authoresses, and readers who dared to read my stories. Also, if you're not in here, it's not for lack of love towards you, it's lack of time to write it all down. I narrowed this down to those I had 400 PMs or more with so I'm sorry if you're not here.

-S-

**Fallen**: I can't even begin to tell you how much you made me laugh and smile. You were there to drag me out of despair and brighten my day with a single PM. Don't ever stop doing what you believe in. Continue to encourage others and to bring life to where no life seems to be.

**Kaidra**: When life hands you lemonade, you drink it. This is a running joke in my family and I believe it applies to you perfectly. You were always there willing to talk to me, give me pranking ideas, and to fangirl over anything under the sun. You have the power of blueberry muffins and pranks, Kaidra. Lives will always be saved and become better because of you.

**Nami**: I could say a lot but I'll keep it short. You inspired me. You allowed me to drive you crazy with questions and constant pestering. There is something I think you should know though: quitting is for losers but winning is for those who have heart. Never lose heart, Nami. It will bring you through anything

**Yami**: You're the crazy, hyper, strong-willed, amazing, pessimistic author who never ever gave up on me when it seemed everyone else had, and for that I'll forever be in your debt. You will never know how much I valued our friendship. You made me laugh and cry and yell and sigh, all because you are you. In every bedtime story I told the kids in this hospital, there was always two heroes, a Star and a Storm who fought together and overcame everything. Sometimes the valiant heroes would rescued a Tiny and save her from herself. To me, you're the raging Storm that sweeps in and brings a sense of reality to the chaos, a Storm who saves those who don't deserve a savior. Don't stop believing in who you are and what you do. I'm gone but everyone else is still here. Remember all of our RPs and the fun we had, everything we enjoyed doing together. Never forget how special you truly are. Show your insanity off to the world, Storm, because I believe in my best friends.

**Galaxy**: You're the reason I even got on this crazy website, Galaxy! I wanted to meet the girl who wrote the Stormflight stories and I can proudly say I did. Not only were you the reason I'm on here, but you also encouraged me to start putting my stories on here. In short, GalaxyPegasus14 is the reason I am Seeker. The world is a huge place and somehow we got connected, a Star first discovered a lost Tiny who loved to watch the Star shine each day. You brought me out of my shell, Star. You brought a burning desire to want to live, to want to see another message from you. I can't tell you how grateful I am, but I can show you the impact you've had on me in three words: glitter, pudding, Daleks. You've changed me and I'll never be able to say thank you enough. Remember the everything we've done together, the RPs we've written, the late nights and the laughing until breathing was an afterthought. There is no one else like you, a diamond in the rough it would seem. But to those who know you, at least to me, you'll always be that Star shining bright and true when all hope is lost. You are the Insanity Master and I'm here to tell you the world needs more glitter. Lol, lots more so make it happen! Long may you reign, Master Star!

-S-

So, explanation time. I'm posting this because my family and the doctors believe that I should be put into a permanently medically sedated state. In other words, I'll be put to sleep forever like dogs and cats. After some things that have happened recently and my rapidly increased deterioration, I argued for a very long time with everyone before finally agreeing to it. I wasn't supposed to die until March 20 but this has been a long battle that I've been losing for even longer. When I hit publish, I won't be here anymore and you all will smile because you know I hate tears. You all mean the world to me but this is where I say goodbye. So, this is Seeker, signing off for the last time.


End file.
